urbanverminfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken
Ken is a raccoon and also the block's dictator. He owns a rat army which he commands along with one of his ally, No-Neck's, help. He does not only want to take over the block, but also to become more successful than his brother and enemy, Abe, chief of the GLF. Ken's army consists of his engineer Zitzy the high-pitched possum, No-Neck the strong built mutated rat, and three rats, two tall and skinny and one short and chubby. For weapons he and his team use fruit bombs. When he and his twin brother Abe were little they'd compete with each other and the winner would get their mother's medallion. Ken's TRA (The Rat Army) battles with Abe's GLF's Members Abe, Coco the orange squirrel, Madman the crazy psychotic skunk, and Nigel the mutated mole. 'Appearance ' Ken has dark brown and brown fur, each one of his eyes has a different color. His one eye is green and his other is brown. He wears a light blue general-like costume and a light blue hat. He mostly appears with his flamingo scepter, Penelope. Ken wears orange shoes. 'Background Story' Ken used to be Abe's little brother. Even though they were twins, Ken was the one to come out last and that is why, according to the raccoon tradition, he had to be raised as a rotten child. He was a rebellious teenager with conquering dreams. He wanted to become a dictator. When Ken grew up as an adult, he found a job as a jam seller and became rich. That allowed him to set up a rat army and turn an old ice-cream truck into a house, his Evil Pizzeria, as he calls it. Althougerh we have no idea how he met some of his allies, like his ex-inventor Coco and his current inventor Zitzy, he met No-Neck, the General of his rat army, during a shoe catwalk, when No-Neck was a young model. When Coco betrayed Ken, he hired Zitzy. Right now, Ken is enjoying the garbage he steals from other vermin and sometimes shares them with his two top allies; Zitzy & No-Neck. 'Personality' Ken is presented as a self-centered and evil raccoon who liked manipulating his army of rats and get them into stealing garbage for him. Continuing his rotten lifestyle, he rarely shares his garbage with other vermin and often shouts loudly even at his allies. On Dirty Donuts and The Raiders Of The Lost Kazoo, he is willing to zombify other vermin to expand his dictatory and army. Also, on the series's first episode, he wanted to use his weapon so as to manipulate vermin by making them laugh endlessly. However, Ken can also be a warm-hearted and rather misunderstood, influenced by evil, raccoon. For instance, on Earthquake, he admits becoming evil after being influenced by Penelope, his pink flamingo scepter, and also admits missing the times Coco used to work for him. On Operation Antidote, he proves that he respects his deals with Abe, as he does not try to capture the GLF during his birthday, he organises a party for both him and Abe, he follows the rules of hide and seek strictly and, even though he's forced to, he helps the GLF cure Abe's death-threatening illness. 'Relationships' 'Relatives' *Abe & Ken's Mum (Mum) *Abe (Elder Brother) 'Allies' *No-Neck (General Of Ken's Rat Army) *Zitzy (Ken's Personal Inventor & Scientist) *Penelope (Pink Flamingo Scepter) *Rat Army 'Enemies' *Abe (Leader Of GLF) *Coco (Ex-Personal/GLF's Inventor & Scientist) *Madman *Nigel *Gustav *Chuck *Nero (Ex-Ally & personal evil chihuahua) *Con-Artist *Kim Jong Shrill (Traitor, ex-soldier of the rat army) 'Trivia' *Ken is characterized as the classic villain of fights between Good & Evil. *Raccoons are widely popular in Canada and the USA. *Ken is seen to like marmelade a lot. *Ken and Abe's names seem to be based on the Biblical brothers Cain and Abel, reflecting their rivalry. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Raccoons Category:TRA Members